


New Year Eve's House Warming

by babyish14 (tinkerbell14)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Westallen Secret Santa, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerbell14/pseuds/babyish14
Summary: Originally created for WestAllen Secret Santa 2016 on TumblrBased in Season 3. Barry and Iris ring in the New Year with their family and friends with a housewarming party at their new loft.Based off the prompt: "Kiss me, idiot." (from MiniM236)





	New Year Eve's House Warming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniM236](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/gifts).



> Originally created for WestAllen Secret Santa 2016 on Tumblr 
> 
> For MiniM236
> 
> Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> Prompt: “Kiss me, you idiot”

Iris West was one who thoroughly enjoyed planning a party, especially a house party. The idea of planning a menu, decorating, and arranging the house was always exciting for her, and strangely a calming experience. In high school, she threw a few small parties at her father’s house, as long as she followed his requests: 1. no alcohol, drugs or smoking, 2. his approval of the guest list (which usually limited her guests to about 10), 3. No boys upstairs (unless they were with Barry). Her skills at planning parties and events led people to suggest that she become an event planner, but at the time she still had her heart set on the police academy. In the end, her father won out and now she was as an established and rising journalist at CCPN. Even though life had been rough for the past two years, Iris thought things were looking up lately. She had her own office at CCPN, she was in a loving relationship with her best friend, and now she shared a home with him. Iris West got to share a home with the love of her life, Barry Allen and nothing felt better. They were able to move within a few days thanks to the benefit of having two speedsters in the family and now it was New Year’s Eve. After moving, they didn’t really feel like going out this year, so they decided to have a quiet New Year’s to themselves until Iris had a sudden idea. She had been planning to have a housewarming party in the new year, but since the place was done, she could have a 2 in 1 party, a New Year’s Eve housewarming.

The party was about one hour out and Iris stood in her new walk-in closet deciding on which shoes she would wear with her dress. It was as she bent down to pick up a pair of silver and gray sparkle heels that she smelled it. The smell of burning chocolate, or rather chocolate brownies. She rushed to the kitchen, grabbing a mitten off the wall and pulled the tray of brownies out the oven. The brownies weren’t burned, but were close to becoming chocolate square crisps. Iris placed the mitten down on the counter when her hair flew sideways and the front door suddenly closed. Barry stood in front of her with two bottles of wine.

“Barry… I th-

“I went and picked up the wine you ordered. I thought I would have enough time to come back and check the brownies. They didn’t burn? Did they?”

Iris chuckled to herself and said “No, Barry, but they did get close. You have the wine, but where are the platters?”

Barry nodded his head, “Right. I was headed there after I checked the brownies. I’ll go now.” Iris felt a kiss brush past her lips and the door close.

She smiled to herself and headed to the room to finish her outfit. As she decided on a pair of heels, she once again heard the door suddenly close as Barry brought back the platters. Iris padded off to a quick shower while Barry finished prepping for the party.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Barry placed the platters in the fridge and begin shifting some of the furniture around the room. The holidays were often rough for him, but this year, in particular, had been made worse by the nightmares he kept getting of Iris dying. He was getting everything he ever wanted and he refused to let someone, especially Savitar take away his happiness and future. He had a plan, but that would wait until after the holiday season. For now, they would ring in the new year with their family and friends and then the time would come to deal with this problem from the future.

As Barry finished up, he heard a pair of heels click across the floor. When he looked up, he saw Iris dressed in a strapless light sparkle gold dress and black heels to match. Her hair was braided back into a bun with tendrils framing the sides of her face while the crystal loop earrings Wally had got her for Christmas adorned her ears. Around her neck, she wore the necklace with her mother’s replica wedding band that Barry had gotten her two Christmases ago, after he came out of his coma.

Barry stood there entranced by her beauty asking himself how he could get so lucky. He dreamed about this for years, but he still couldn’t believe it was real and he was going to do everything in his power to protect it.

“Barry…. Sweetheart…are you ok?”

Barry shook his head out his thoughts and smiled up at Iris. “You look beautiful. Stunning. Are you sure we shouldn’t be going out?” Barry laughed to himself as his right hand rubbed the back of his head.

“I’m sure”, Iris laughed, “but are you sure you’re okay. You’ve been spacing out quite a bit lately. I know this time of year brings up some bad memories, but I’m always an open ear if you need it. You know that, right?”

Barry smiled and nodded, “Yes. I’m fine. Just a lot on my mind. You know, Flash stuff.”

Iris nodded, not exactly believing him, but accepting it for now. “Well, it’s New Year’s Eve and you have plenty of time in the new year to worry. Now, I need you to get ready for tonight.”

Barry rushed past her into the room, returning to her cleaned and dressed in a sweater shirt and jeans.

Iris slowly walked, heels clicking across the wood floor, over to Barry placing her hand on his chest. “Now, we’re a stunning couple.”

Barry reached his hands around Iris’s waist and leaned down kissing her lips. He began to kiss her jaw, leaving soft tender kisses as his lips trailed down to her neck.

“Barry, I didn’t get dressed for you to undress me…not yet anyway.”

Barry looked up into her eyes and caressed her face. They headed to sit down on the couch together, Barry tugging her into his lap. Iris nuzzled her head into his neck and leaned herself back into his shoulder. Both of them remained that way enjoying each other’s embrace, the TV softly on in the background until they heard a knock on the door.

“Hey, sis. Brought you a gift.” Wally greeted Iris as he held up the bag in this hand.

“Thanks, Wally,” Iris stated as she went to hug her brother and usher him into the door. “It’s a vase mom loved, it was a unique piece she found at a thrift shop. I thought you should have it. I won’t have much use for it.” Wally let out a nervous chuckle and placed his hands in the pocket of his coat.

Iris lifted the vase out the bag. The vase was crystalline with shades of pink and purple with handpainted ribbon design along the vase.

“This is beautiful. Thank you so much, Wally. It means a lot that you would give me this. Thank you.”

Wally made his way into the kitchen, grabbing a sandwich off one of the platters. “You’ve been a great sister and she’s our mom. Plus, you get me food.”

Iris laughed. “As long as I get you two speedsters food, things are awesome.”

Barry and Wally exchanged amusing looks and swallowed the food in their mouths, “Yeah” they both responded at once. All three of them burst out laughing and went to watch the TV.

Soon, Caitlin and Cisco arrived with HR. Caitlin brought a bottle of wine, Cisco came with a dish and glass set based off of classic movies…..and HR said housewarming parties on E19 involved people burning their old stuff.

Eventually, Joe came with Cecile, each of them bringing their own gifts. Cecile brought them accent pillows for their couch along with a lamp she had in the car.

Joe greeted Barry and Iris with a hug and handed them their gift.

“It was something I said I would wait to give you two until you got your own place.”

Iris and Barry went to open the package. Inside the box, lay a record player and a few records.

“Dad, this is great.”

“You both were always playing my records growing up. I figured you could use one of your own.”

“This is wonderful, Joe. Thanks.”

Cecile and Joe moved over to the couch and a slightly drunk HR joined them, talking about New Year’s Eve on E19.

“You see, where I’m from….

Joe quickly interrupted him, preventing him from exposing he was from another Earth. “I think Barry said he could use some help in the kitchen with drinks.”

“And I shall help. It’s nice seeing you again, Cecile. You two are great.” HR walked away towards the living room, tipping his hat as he left.

The night continued on with everywhere eating, chatting, and waiting for the ball drop.

It was around 11:58 pm when Cisco’s alert when off.

“There’s a robbery taking place at 12th Ave. Someone decided they wanted a worse year than they had this year.”

Barry looked at Iris and said, “I promise I’ll be back by midnight” as he raced out with Wally right beside him.

——————————————————————————————————————————–

Iris watched the clock got closer to midnight and Wally and Barry had yet to come back. Along with everyone else, she watched the ball drop, but not with Barry.

She watched her father kiss Cecile at the strike of 12 and then come and kiss on her forehead.

“Happy New Year, baby girl.”

“Happy New Year, dad.”

Iris made her way out to the terrace as the door opened and Barry suddenly appeared.

“I’m sorry. It took longer than expected and…..

“It’s still midnight. Kiss me, you idiot.”

Barry pulled Iris into a kiss taking in the sweet taste of chocolate on her lips. As they both came up from the kiss, the clock changed to 12:01.

Iris whispered to him, “I think 2017 is going to be a good year.”

Barry nodded, smiling, holding back the tears in his eyes. “Yeah, and I’m going to make sure of it.”


End file.
